


Animals

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, a little frightening story, a little love and even more of obsession, alternative universe, older!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Między miłością, a obsesją istnieje cienka granica.</p>
<p>…czyli AU, gdzie Harry (26) za dnia oddaje się swojej pracy, zaś w nocy swojej obsesji, a Louis (23) jest niczego nieświadomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna dawka mojej chorej wyobraźni, podsycona zarówno utworem jak i teledyskiem [ Animals by Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpgTC9MDx1o).

♦  
  
_I love your lies, I’ll eat them up_ __  
_But don’t deny the animal_  
_That comes alive when I’m inside you_

Harry sięga po mąkę i obsypuje nią dłonie.  Chwilę później kładzie ręce na zimnym i lepkim kawałku ciasta w którym zatapia swoje palce i przymyka oczy.  Bierze głęboki oddech i wypuszcza powoli powietrze, czując, jak ciasto wypływa spomiędzy jego palców, gdy ściska je coraz mocniej i mocniej.

Słyszy za sobą dzwoneczek, który zawieszony jest nad drzwiami cukierni i otwiera oczy wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Zwykła biała ściana, nic więcej. 

Słyszy ciche szuranie i szelest, aż w końcu po pomieszczeniu roznosi się głos Barbary:

-  W czym mogę pomóc? – pyta uprzejmie starsza kobieta, a Harry prostuje dłonie i usuwa ciasto z oblepionej skóry. – To, co zawsze? – dopytuje, gdy rozbrzmiewa drugi głos.

\- Pani Barbaro, dziś poproszę czekoladowe muffinki z jagodami – i Harry zamiera. Jego dłonie zamierają w ruchu, a jego głowa odwraca się powoli w prawą stronę i Harry czuje, jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się to przyjemne uczucie, ten dreszczyk, elektryzująca przyjemność i podniecenie. Wkrótce w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawia się młody mężczyzna za ladą.

_Louis._

Mężczyzna o karmelowych kosmykach, które okalają opaloną twarz, niczym muśniętą przez same słońce. Niebieskie tęczówki, które spoglądają na niego krótko i niepewnie i rządek białych zębów ukazane w speszonym uśmiechu. Jego usta - Harry przypatruje się im - różowym i cienkim wargom, które zaciskają się w wąską linię i Harry, choć nieświadomie, oblizuje swoje własne malinowe wargi.

Louis jakby przepraszająco spogląda na niego i przenosi swój wzrok, rozglądając się gorączkowo za starszą kobietą, która wyszła na chwilę na zaplecze. Harry stoi przy swoim stanowisku pracy i wpatruje się w mężczyznę bez słowa, gdy słyszy niezręczne chrząknięcie.

\- Ładna pogoda, prawda? – rozlega się niczym miód dla uszu melodyjny głos Louisa, a Harry nie mówi nic. Patrzy na niego uważnie, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że jego lewa dłoń zaciska się właśnie na trzonie ostrego noża, którego używa zazwyczaj nad wyrost do krojenia surowego ciasta. Louis nie mówi już nic, zostaje obsłużony przez Barbarę, wyjmuję 5 funtów, które kładzie na ladę i odwraca się nie spoglądając już na Harry’ego. Chwilę później przechodzi przez drzwi, a Harry unosi prawą dłoń i poprawia okulary na nosie, brudząc go przy okazji ciastem i mąką. I gdy mężczyzna znika za drzwiami, jego głowa natychmiast odwraca się w drugim kierunku, za witrynę sklepową, gdzie widzi Louisa podążającego londyńskimi ulicami.

I dopiero teraz zauważa, że pada deszcz.

♦

_You’re like a drug, that’s killing me_ __  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I’m inside you_

Deszcz utrzymuje się do późnego wieczora i gdy Harry kończy pracę, wciąż pada. Jako ostatni wychodzi z lokalu prowadzonego przez starsze małżeństwo, sprząta, gasi światła oraz zamyka cukiernię, mając kolano przyciśnięte do szyby w drzwiach, które służy, jako podpórka dla palety, na której umieścił niesprzedane dziś wypieki. Co wieczór zanosi je do banku żywności, który mieści się cztery i pół dalekie przecznice dalej, z dobroci serca.

Tak sądzi Barbara, która chwali go za to każdego ranka, ale za dobrym uczynkiem Harry’ego stoi coś więcej.  _Znacznie więcej._

Chłopak chowa pęk kluczy do swojej lewej kieszeni skórzanej kurtki i odbija kolanem do góry, sprawiając, że paleta podskakuje, a on łapie ją wygodnie jedną ręką, aby drugą poprawić plecak, który zwisa mu z prawego ramienia.

Powolnym, ale długim krokiem przemierza nocne uliczki miasta, od których odbijają się głucho krople deszczu. Zanim się orientuje staje przed wielkimi, obskurnie pomalowanymi na zielono drzwiami, o które opiera się plecami i pcha, otwierając je. Tuż za progiem wita go z ogromnym uśmiechem Melanie, czarnoskóra, starsza kobieta, która przytula go ostrożnie do siebie i odbiera od niego paletę, a on macha do niej i posyła ten jeden ze swoich ciepłych uśmiechów okraszonych dołeczkiem i wychodzi na zimne powietrze.

Pociera ręce i rozgląda się to na lewo to na prawo. Chucha w dłonie gorącym powietrzem, zarzuca kaptur czarnej bluzy na siebie i skręca w prawo, tak jak robi to, co wieczór, każdego dnia.  Ponieważ, gdy skręci w prawo, a potem przejdzie sześć domów dalej i przejdzie przez środek ulicy na drugą jej stronę, będzie mógł skręcić w lewo, w jedną z uliczek, jednej z najbogatszych dzielnic Londynu. Tam stanie pod numerem 24A, tam, gdzie jest ten wysoki drewniany płot i spojrzy w górę, jak co wieczór.

I zanim się orientuje wyobrażenia przeistaczają się w rzeczywistość. Harry stoi właśnie pod numerem 24A, tam, gdzie jest ten wysoki drewniany płot i unosi głowę do góry, czując, jak coraz częstsze i gęstsze krople opadają na jego twarz. Ściąga okulary i przeciera je, zakładając ponownie, a potem kuca i wyciąga z plecaka czapkę z daszkiem, która zakłada pod kaptur. Tuż po niej wyciąga profesjonalny aparat fotograficzny i unosi do góry, kierując na drugie okno od lewej, na samej górze.

I jakby na zawołanie pojawia się w nich drobna postać. Mokre włosy, które widzi aż stąd, są przylizane, naga klatka piersiowa lśni zroszona wodą, a na biodrach widać przepasany brunatny ręcznik. Harry zaciąga się gwałtowanie powietrzem, gdy widzi, jak jego obiekt obserwacji otwiera okno i wystawia rękę, aby strząsnąć popiół z tlącego się papierosa. Przykłada aparat do oka i widzi, jak Louis zaciąga się nikotyną i myśli sobie, że to jest właśnie to. Wystające kości policzkowe, wessane policzki, różowe wargi oplatające papierosa, jego klatka piersiowa unosząca się do góry.

_Klik._

Pierwsze zdjęcie.

_Klik, klik, klik._

Kolejne i kolejne, jedno za drugim, Harry już nawet nie liczy. Przez obiektyw aparatu widzi, jak Louis kończy papierosa, wyrzuca go przez okno, zamyka je, a potem zakłada ręce na piersi i pociera dłońmi swoje ramiona, tylko po to, aby po chwili zniknąć w głębi mieszkania.

Harry odsuwa od siebie urządzenie i spogląda jeszcze przez chwilę w ciemne już okno, drugie od lewej, na samej górze.

♦

_You can start over_ __  
_You can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_

Harry stoi w ciemni i porusza delikatnie negatywem, z którego wynurza się twarz młodego mężczyzny. Uśmiecha się pod nosem i chwilę później wiesza zdjęcie na sznurku tuż za sobą. Łapie za krawędź fotografii i przypatruje się łagodnym rysom twarzy Louisa. Jego małemu noskowi, kościom policzkowym. Przygryza dolną wargę i robi krok do tyłu, zakładając ręce na piersi. Studiuje wywołane dziś zdjęcia, około stu na pierwszy rzut oka, może trochę więcej, a potem kieruje się do drzwi i gasi światło.

♦

_Maybe you think that you can hide_ __  
_I can smell your scent from miles_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_

Kilka dni później, Harry stoi na chodniku i patrzy tępo przed siebie, gdzie po drugiej stronie ulicy znajduje się jeden z londyńskich klubów. Przegryza wnętrze policzka i z rękoma w kieszeni robi krok do przodu, wchodząc na ulicę. Przemierza ją i chwilę później mija ochroniarzy w wejściu.

W klubie jest parno, duszno, głośno i śmierdzi alkoholem. Harry krzywi się, ale podąża w głąb, idąc do baru. Siada na jednym z barowych stołków i patrzy wprost, na ściankę z alkoholem. Pomiędzy butelkami widać kawałki lustra, w których widzi swoje odbicie. Ulizane włosy, okulary z czarnymi oprawkami na nosie, czarna bluza. Właściwie to zastanawia się, dlaczego go wpuścili. Nie interesuje się tym jednak zbyt długo i gdy tylko zauważa barmana po swojej stronie, zamawia czystą wódkę. Pije jeden kieliszek, a potem drugi i trzeci. Po kilku kolejkach, zamawia drinka, nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na jego rodzaj, upewnia się jedynie, że dostanie go w podwójnej ilości, rozlanego w dwóch szklankach i gdy zamówienie trafia na bar, odwraca się na stołku w lewą stronę i wystawia rękę, która zawisa w połowie drogi.

Harry wpatruje się w karmelowe kosmyki, lekko podkręcone na końcach, również na karku i ma ochotę wpić się właśnie tam, zatopić swoje zęby i zassać skórę, sprawiając, że krew podejdzie pod nią, tworząc ciemnego siniaka. Zamiast tego jednak, jego ręka ląduje na ramieniu mężczyzny, a palec kilkakrotnie stuka go w jedno miejsce. Mężczyzna odwraca się, a on posyła mu swój jeden z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów i podsuwa drinka w jego stronę, ale ten spogląda na niego przepraszająco, z lekką nutką odrazy w oczach i odwraca się z powrotem do swojego rozmówcy. Harry próbuje raz jeszcze, tym razem bez odzewu.

♦

_So if I run, it’s not enough_ _  
_You’re still in my head, forever stuck_ _

Niecałą godzinę Harry wpada do swojego małego mieszkania na obrzeżach miasta i trzaska drzwiami. Szturmem dostaje się do swojej sypialni i jednym, zamaszystym ruchem ręki zmiata z biurka stos zdjęć, z gniewnym krzykiem. Obraca się i chowa twarz w dłoniach, a potem opada na kolana i szlocha. Chwilę później potrząsa głową, a wierzchem dłoni ociera oczy i nos. Kładzie dłonie na udach,  _wdech, wydech_  i przygląda się porozrzucanym fotografiom. Wyciąga rękę i sięga po jedną z nich, gdzie Louis siedzi w kawiarni i uśmiecha się tak radośnie, Harry może dojrzeć iskierki radości tańczące w jego tęczówkach i uśmiecha się sam do siebie, pociągając nosem.  W jego głowie tli się myśl, którą w kilku kolejnych dniach pielęgnuje, aż ta wybucha żywym płomieniem.

♦

_Baby, I’m preying on you tonight_ __  
_Hunt you down, eat you alive_  
_Just like animals, animals, like animals_

Dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie spędzone na robieniu zdjęć, śledzeniu, zakradania się do jego budynku pod jego nieobecność, obserwację i robieniu jeszcze większej ilości zdjęć. I wreszcie tu stoi, w tak dobrze znanym mu miejscu, numer 24A, tam gdzie stoi ten wysoki drewniany płot. Harry staje w niewielkim rozkroku i z plecakiem w dłoni spogląda w drugie okno od lewej na samej górze, z którego nie dochodzi żadne światło. Jest pierwsza w nocy i według przeprowadzonych przez niego badań, Louis skończył pracę jakieś sześć godzin temu, a teraz powinien już spać.

Harry stoi w czarnych obcisłych dżinsach, teraz jeszcze bardziej okalających jego chude i długie nogi od deszczu, który pada zawzięcie. Jego czarna bluza z białym suwakiem przylega ciasno do jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej, a kaptur, który na nic się zdaje w taką pogodę, odrzuca do tyłu, pozwalając, aby deszcz spłukał jego tani żel do włosów, pozwalając tym samym jego włosom wrócić do naturalnego kształtu czekoladowych loków.

Przeczesuje dłonią mokre włosy i mruży oczy, gdy krople deszczu dostają się za okulary. Nieprzerwanie patrzy w tak dobrze znane mu okno, w którym pojawia się mu znana postać. Wysoki mężczyzna, przemoczony w czarnych ubraniach i lokach na głowie.

Rzeczywistość uderza go z ogromną siłą, bo o to tu jest. Mieszkanie, które ma na oku od miesięcy, pokój, który obserwuje od miesięcy. Siada na wygodnym fotelu obok łóżka i wyjmuje z plecaka aparat. Robi kilka zdjęć, a może kilkanaście, a potem odkłada urządzenie i wstaje. Staje przy krawędzi łóżka i spogląda w dół, obserwując spokojny wyraz twarzy szatyna, jego lekko rozchylone usta, z których ucieka ciepły oddech, jego oczy, które mrużą się, co chwilę i rzęsy, które spoczywają na policzkach, takie długie, takie ciemne. Harry nie waży się nawet spojrzeć dalej. Chociaż nie, przesuwa wzrokiem w prawo, po nagiej klatce piersiowej szatyna, która unosi się i opada w miarowym rytmie. Wyciąga przed siebie rękę, pragnie dotknąć miękkiej i delikatnej skóry, ale szybko ją wycofuje i łapie się za głowę. Odwraca się do łóżka plecami i zaciska mocno powieki.

\- Kurwa! – klnie i zaciąga się mocno powietrzem, aż jego klatka piersiowa unosi się wysoko. Wstrzymuje oddech, a potem wypuszcza powoli powietrze, uspokajając się. Zaciska usta, a potem wypuszcza je i zdecydowanym krokiem obchodzi łóżko i siada na nim, plecami do śpiącego Louisa. Zamiera na chwilę, przerażony, że mógł go obudzić, ale w pokoju oprócz ich oddechów nie słychać nic innego. Spuszcza głowę w dół, dłońmi przytrzymując się krawędzi łózka, a potem odwraca ją powoli w lewą stronę, widząc plecy chłopaka. Unosi oczy do góry i potrząsa głową. Czuje, jak jego oddech robi się coraz mniej miarowy i zaciska swoje dłonie na białym materiale prześcieradła, a potem delikatnie odwraca się i kładzie na łóżku bezszelestnie. Zakłada jedną rękę pod głowę, a drugą kładzie ostrożnie na swój brzuch i wpatruje się w sufit. O to tu jest. W sypialni swojego ukochanego, tuż przy jego boku. Przymyka powieki i zaciąga się powietrzem, zapachem,  _jego zapachem_. Upaja się tą chwilą, uśmiecha leniwie, a potem przekręca się na prawy bok.

Louis porusza się nieznacznie, poruszając biodrami, sprawiając, że kołdra zsuwa się lekko z niego, ukazując kawałek jego opalonej skóry. Harry wstrzymuje oddech i jest pewien, że jego serce właśnie przestało bić. Wyciąga drżącą rękę i opuszkami palców niepewnie muska skórę na jego biodrze i gdy Louis nie reaguje, kładzie pewnie na nim swoją dłoń i zaciska, wbijając palce w aksamitnie miękką skórę. Harry czuje dreszcz przyjemności i podniecenia, który przebiega go aż po kręgosłupie i czuje, że na całym jego ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka. Mruży oczy z przyjemnością i mruczy cichutko. Biodrami zatacza niekształtną ósemkę, bo nagle coś zaczyna go uwierać w kroczu.  Jest podniecony, czuje zwierzęcy instynkt, który nie jest pewien, czy dzisiaj uda mu się powstrzymać. Prostuje palce lewej dłoni i niepewnie przenosi ją na rękę Louisa, opuszkami palców sunąc od jego palca wskazującego, przez nadgarstek, po ramię. Pochyla się do przodu i zaciąga się ponownie jego zapachem z zamkniętymi oczami. Otwiera je, spogląda na szyję, na jej zgięcie, na to, jak światło księżyca wpadające przez okno oświetla wrażliwą skórę. Przybliża się jeszcze trochę, i zimnymi wargami muska to miejsce, pozwala, aby jego język wysunął się spomiędzy jego warg i delikatnie przesunął po rozgrzanej skórze. Zatacza nim maleńkie kółeczka, składa pocałunek, najpierw delikatny, tylko po to, aby po chwili móc przycisnąć usta, rozchylić nieco i zassać trochę skóry. Louis porusza się, ale on nie przerywa, wyciska brunatnego siniaka na jego szyi, lewą rękę ponownie zaciska na jego biodrze, pozwalając, aby paznokcie wbiły się w skórę, z której wyciekają drobne kropelki krwi. Louis przekręca się, niemal pod nim, na plecy, a Harry bezszelestnie przemieszcza się, zawisając nad nim. Jego mokre włosy opadają na jego czoło, zwisają, pozwalając drobnym pozostałym kropelkom zmoczyć karmelowe kosmyki chłopaka.  Harry przez chwile nie robi nic, wpatruje się w spokojną twarz Louisa, a potem przyciska do niego swoje ciało i złącza ich usta, całując go jednostronnie.

Louis odwzajemnia pocałunek po chwili, a Harry myśli, że śni, uśmiecha się w jego usta, ale nie odrywa się od nich nawet na chwilę. Kontynuuje pieszczotę, a swoim dłoniom pozwala odkrywać ciało szatyna i tak jego jedna dłoń ląduje na jego klatce piersiowej, odnajdując rozgrzaną skórę. Pcha ją nieco wyżej i pomiędzy dwa palce łapie jeden z sutków Louisa i ściska go i szczypie, aż chłopak syczy. Jego druga dłoń ściska się na jego biodrze, na którym widnieje już kilka siniaków pozostawionych po jego palcach i przytrzymuje szatyna w miejscu, gdy ten próbuje wypchnąć biodra w górę. Coraz szybsze i cięższe oddechy mieszają się między nimi, Harry przyciska swoją nabrzmiałą erekcję do nagiego uda Louisa, zyskując tym samym przeciągły jęk, przyjemności. Harry zabiera swoje dłonie i wsuwa je pod plecy Louisa przytulając go do siebie mocno. Wciąż porusza biodrami w przód i w tył i gdy jedna z dłoni Louisa ląduje w jego włosach, ciągnąc za ich końce, odrywa się od jego ust i wypuszcza z siebie jęk, warcząc przy tym niczym zwierzę.  Po tym odsuwa się od Louisa i ściąga z siebie przemokniętą bluzę i zdejmuje okulary, rzucając rzeczy na podłogę. Patrzy się na Louisa, patrzy w jego niebieskie tęczówki, które błyszczą niebezpiecznie.  Czuje przypływ żądzy i to, jak jego penis boleśnie przyciska się do materiału spodni. Odpina je i zrzuca na podłogę do pozostałych rzeczy, a potem rozbiera Louisa z bokserek. Gdy oboje są nadzy, ustawia się pomiędzy jego nogami i zawisa nad nim. Patrzy na niego wygłodniale, a potem wypycha biodra do przodu i to wtedy rozlega się głośne uderzenie pioruna gdzieś niedaleko.

Harry przymyka powieki, a potem je otwiera i patrzy w okno, w którym dwie męskie sylwetki poruszają się w miłosnym uniesieniu, a on wytrącony z rozmyślań, wpatruje się w nie jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odchodzi.


End file.
